Love Story
by Blaise Night
Summary: Not even distance was able to diminish a love as strong as the one of these two. Natsuki will have to prove her love is true. Fighting off temptation had always been easy but now, it will take all of her will to do so and succeed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, Sunrise does. So, please don't suit me! Again, I don't own anything at all, not even the profile pics….

Love Story

Summary: Not even distance was able to diminish a love as strong as the one of these two. Natsuki will have to prove her love is true. Fighting off temptation had always been easy but now, it will take all of her will to do so and succeed.

This is story is OCC and AU.

* * *

Preface

"But Mom-" a husky whine was cut off.

"No. This is the third time you've gotten in a fight in the last month and let's not forget the ones before them. I love you sweetheart but you don't make things easy for us"

"What now? You're gonna make me work for you, are you? "

"Nope, your father and I had a little chat and decided that it's time for you; well more like all of us we'll be moving back to Fuuka, and you my dear are going to attend Fuuka Gakuen" was the cheery reply by the older of the two.

"Come on, Natsuki. Everything has been arranged. Your father and I will be going back in three days' time to make sure everything is in order. So it worked out perfectly. Besides it's a good chance for Alyssa to get to experience life in Fuuka as well. That reminds me Miyu will be accompanying us. Those two, I answer are going to give me grandchildren way before you do" the last part was said with a light chuckle.

" - -"

"Cat got your tongue, sweetie?" was asked in a teasing tone. Getting up from her seating position the woman walked over her gaping daughter gathering her in her arms.

"Ne, Natsuki are you happy that you're going back? I know neither of you regret what happened but we couldn't afford to stay. You two were only fifteen then, Natsuki. I'm sure she is still waiting for you; it's only been six years besides she did promise she would. I know that is the only reason as to why you kept getting in trouble all the time." Natsuki blush at the memory, Saeko smiled softly at the sight.

"What do you mean, Mom? Sometimes I just wish you'd tell me what you're on bout. Well, since there is nothing I can do bout that so I'm gonna head home and do whatever" Natsuki feigned ignorance but inside she felt butterflies flying in her tommy remembering her most precious memory. Shaking her head side to side she walked out her mother's office.

Saeko Kruger just let out a hearty laugh watching her daughters retreating back. She went back to her desk, picked up the phone, and she dialed a familiar number….

"Fujino Corp. Fujino Shizuma speaking-"

"Did you miss me, Zumi?"

"Ara"

* * *

A week later….

A bluenette hair girl strode out of a British airway plane that led in Kansai International Airport. The girl released a sign of annoyance noticing the people lookin at her_. Jeez, couldn't they be more obvious'_ she thought. Noticing her sister a few steps back talking with her not so secret crush; her little sister was too caught up in her conversation that she almost crashed against her. She side step, and continue her walk along side both younger girls. She hated taking long trips, it was too muck of hassle in her opinion, and more so when she had to endure being seated with hormonal teenagers. Ugh! If it weren't for her mom's threat, those guys would've been knocked out.

Knowing her parents wouldn't be waiting for them, but had sent a limo to pick them up. 'Board meeting' her mother had said when she asked who would pick them up. She had rolled her eyes at the. _Typical_ _of them_, Natsuki thought. The driver was already there waiting outside the busy airport, taking their luggage and putting them in the back compartment. They comfortably settle in the rear on the unnecessary long limousine. She didn't feel like talking to anybody, she didn't pay attention to anything, either. She however felt the need to get out of this damn limo and look for the person who was buried deep in her heart. Natsuki vowed she would fight tooth and nail against whoever tries to keep her way of the one she loved. She would prove her worthiness.

The weekend proved to be a hectic one for Natsuki. Their parents had been thrilled when they arrived at their mansion. She had yet to contact the people she left behind wanting so much to do so but she opted for waiting forty-eight hours more. She could wait a little bit more to see their surprise faces. She could wait just a little bit more to see the face of her beloved. She could and she would.

* * *

Story will continue in first chapter.

"_No one was able to filled the void in my heart, I left with u the day" Natsuki gazed deeply into Shizuru's. _


End file.
